


雪崩

by thunderybee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 喵光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 3





	雪崩

即使会面结束，他仍然能感觉到手指头以不可控的频率在轻微颤抖，尽管他一再否认否决从胸膛下涌上来的任何疯狂的试探的想法，但其本身从脑海中牢牢扎根的时刻就已经不可能被抹消了。

他克制住浑身流窜的热血逃离了雪之家，那些岩浆蠢蠢欲动着在龙骑士冰冷无情的重甲下假意酣眠，异乡的青年悄无声息地藏身在陆行鸟们晶亮好奇的目光下，从海之都市追随他而来的矮种鸟嗅到骑手的气息，快乐地向他振翅低鸣。

“你绝对不敢相信，豆丁——”他压低声音轻轻抚摸陆行鸟阳光一样暖融柔软的羽毛，“我确信这种感觉真的不仅仅是龙血觉醒的副作用了，我看见他的时候就像血都冲上了视网膜。”

没有任何有效的训练能提醒光之战士学会应对这个，这样不知所措而危险激烈的感觉，他不知道自己来往何处去往何处，弄清楚一切之前最安全的方法就是和所有友善而温和的人保持距离，即使如此他仍然满怀愧疚地看着一些伤害被造成，只能再三克制地提醒自己所有的接触，特别是亲密之上的关系是非常不必要的。

那种深刻而无形的联系，蜂蜜糖浆、阳光和云编织的宁静的网，它们在曾经的沙之家中每个人的灵魂中紧紧缠绕，像敏菲利亚和拉敏不可割舍的依赖与爱意。真正让他毛骨悚然的是这种灵魂中联系的产生并不像预想的那样有理有据，它有时候就像一位鲁加族冒险者突然爆发性地爱上一位哥布林女士一样不可理喻又毫无瑕疵。生涩的龙骑士不记得自己像这样渴望过任何一段有回应的“亲密关系”或者渴望过任何事，毕竟“拯救世界”的目标实质上就像它自身看起来一样空荡。他没有自身的欲望——与其说他追随着海德琳的意志，倒不如说是命运一直催促着推着他在走一样。

山岳的哈罗妮在上……

他现在陷入了一段莫名其妙的激情中，龙骑士本身比山岳还要冥顽不灵，但他颀长刻薄的身躯里埋藏着时刻准备爆发的雪崩，年轻的勇者有幸（或者不幸）见识过那种不可控的毁灭性的怒火，很难想象那种肆意的狂热的力量会乖乖蜷缩在一个说话比西部高地暴雪天气还干瘪冰冷的人身上。

是你啊，龙骑士听起来懒洋洋的甚至可能在打瞌睡，好久不见。

老实说，埃斯蒂尼安不乐意应付交际并不代表他完全不会交际，实际上如果他愿意——几率比仙人彩还微乎其微——皇都龙骑士的美妙轶闻丝毫不会比骑士团逊色多少。对苍天龙骑士而言，一条路径直走进死寂之地原本是很稀松平常的事，不过埃斯蒂尼安却发现自己在岔路口停了下来。

他想他应该不会是为英雄广为流传也夸大其词的盛名所侧目，年轻的龙骑士比想象中更不像一个英雄，他就是那种初出茅庐的冒险者，有点不安，有点阴郁，但又往往出乎意料地善于放松而轻信他人，即使心里有了判断，青年往往会鲁莽地选择一股脑去相信直觉，这种深思熟虑后的无知让龙骑士想要发笑。但更麻烦的是，埃斯蒂尼安希望没有发现自己不仅仅是因为龙骑士们滚烫龙血的天性使然而受吸引，他想要发掘那颗坦诚心脏下危险激烈的真相，但除开自己本身对任何事都没兴趣，龙骑士发现他的朋友敬畏他是有原因的，被母水晶所遮蔽护佑的不仅仅是英雄模糊神秘的踪迹，还有他看似毫无防备的心。海德琳小心地将她的孩子安置在危机四伏的黑暗中，只有孤身一人是最为坚固的护身符。

他们隔着透明的隔阂刻意的生疏彼此警惕，龙之血也无法消除他们曾经真的想要杀掉过彼此的想法。

他不是被母水晶所寄托希望的勇者，他们的道路注定会在下个路口背对而向，想到这里，龙骑士感到有些遗憾，这种孤独的苦难在他们身上重蹈覆辙，不能满足的软弱超出一定限度后，这种焦虑而空洞的渴望会让人饱受折磨，从而寄托于更加强大而毁灭性的力量，埃斯蒂尼安没有得到过同等的能支撑他直面赴死的同伴，虽然他认为扎根于复仇或者拯救的信念中这并不是必须的，但无论如何，他想即使是英雄，难道曾经不也是毫不起眼的普通人吗？这种宁静的苦闷真让人泄气。

他那时候最大的愿望，是想要羊毛收购季节过后，给弟弟做一身新衣服。


End file.
